As background reference can be made for example, to my U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,208,382 and 6,266,093, and to my copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/653,983 and 09/954,969, all assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
It is among the objects hereof to devise improved techniques and apparatus for producing and displaying video signals.